


Moonlight Love

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wolf!AU, slight BDSM themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: When Kyungsoo hates werewolves, but Jongin doesn't know how to quit loving him.





	Moonlight Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story written for EXO MONSTERFEST (2016).  
> 2\. Cross-posted from AFF.  
> 3\. One-shot.

“Stop following me, Jongin.” Kyungsoo speaks through gritted teeth with his fists clenched beside him. His voice a whisper, but he knows the other hears him all the same.  
  


From somewhere behind him, he hears a pathetic whine.  
  


Kyungsoo tucks his shirt back into his pants and adjusts the thick-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He needs to keep up his appearance as a nerd after all. Most of society sees him as an awkward loner - no friends, no life. Well, they are right in the literal sense of  _“no life”_  because his heart hasn't beaten for more than a century. But they are wrong to think he has no one because he finds himself in constant company of an annoying shadow.  
  


“Jongin…” Kyungsoo speaks the other’s name in warning, halting by the sidewalk. The other always has the bad habit of being clingy after one of their rendezvous sessions in the secluded alley behind their school’s sports complex. He is like a puppy constantly craving for attention and affection. No matter how much Kyungsoo pushes him away, Jongin doesn't budge.  
  


_Must be one of those annoying werewolf things_ , the vampire figures. It just adds to the list of reasons why he hates the other species so much.  
  


Kyungsoo hears approaching footsteps and he turns around right in time for his nose to greet firm chest muscles. Jongin yelps in panic and jumps back a step, head bent as he fiddles with his fingers. The latter was obviously expecting a scolding of some kind as he occasionally glances up at the other nervously.  
  


Kyungsoo snorts.  _How are you an alpha?_  He eyes the werewolf up and down, and an indescribable feeling of accomplishment swells in him as he takes in the other’s appearance.  
  


Ash-blond hair tousled from how they had been subjected to incessant rough tugs earlier; puffy lips a little sore from how he had been sucking on them, a cut by the corner that is just beginning to heal up; and the pinkish imprints of fingers on the other’s wrists from how long (and how tight) Kyungsoo had gripped them earlier.  
  


The vampire smirks. He likes Jongin’s well-fucked look.  
  


But when he catches sight of the werewolf’s shy eyes looking back at him, Kyungsoo becomes aloof once more. “What are you looking at?!” He snaps, ignoring how his heart wavers when hurt flashes in Jongin’s eyes. He hates werewolves to the core, but he would never admit that perhaps he had a soft spot for Jongin.  
  


_Only Jongin._  
  


Besides, what they have is not something exactly normal.  
  
  


 

He has been alone for a better part of his life. Having woken up beside a dumpster when he was only twenty, with a vampire’s bite mark on his nape - Kyungsoo remembers his drunkard self leaving that college party, but he doesn’t recall the pain that came when he was ambushed by the creature of the night - he had never felt so lost and unsure of what to do because he had turned into a bloodsucker overnight. It wasn’t exactly like he could ask any of his previous friends for help either.  
  


The most horrific experience was of his first kills - when the blood thirst caught up to him, and he had hunted down his poor victims. He had only learnt the names of the eight he had killed the next day, when the morning news had broadcasted. Those eight faces would forever haunt his thoughts.  
  


So Kyungsoo moved halfway across the country, leaving behind his family and friends. He knows that they would surely notice how his eyes were no longer brown, but a bright red; his skin no longer warm, but ice cold. He doesn’t even say his goodbyes.  
  


They are long gone now though, it’s been more than a hundred years since he had left.  
  


Kyungsoo chose a life of solitude to protect them.  
  


Imagine how he felt when one day a  _dog_  walked up to him and declared them mates.  
  


Kyungsoo still remembers that day Jongin bounded up to him with a brilliant smile on his face, and how he proceeded to smother him in a tight hug. He had completely frozen as the werewolf bounced them on the spot while chanting “Mate. Mate. My cute mate.” When his mind had finally processed what Jongin had said amidst all the squealing he was doing, Kyungsoo had balked and pushed the other away.  
  


He remembers Jongin pouting and whimpering like he had his favorite toy taken away from him. The feeling was probably equivalent or much worse to be very honest.  
  


Kyungsoo had read up all about the supernatural during the long nights he had in abundance. He understands the severity of being called a werewolf’s mate; he understands the implications. But most of all, he wasn’t prepared yet to dedicate his whole lifetime (which must be said is a very long lifetime) to loving someone, that’s why he had turned Jongin down.  
  


But the other kept coming back. He keeps trying to court the vampire.  
  


First came the flowers, which Kyungsoo unceremoniously plucks off all the petals one by one on the gifted dark red carnation. He swears Jongin howled at every fallen piece, each punching a hole in his heart.  
  


Next came the chocolates.  _Are you dumb?_  Kyungsoo had stared incredulously at the werewolf for a few minutes, just waiting for the other to come to the realization that his diet doesn’t exactly allow him to eat (and enjoy) sweets. Instead, Jongin had stared right back at him with hearts shooting from his eyes like a bubble gun. The other only got the message when Kyungsoo had slammed the box down on the ground and pettily stomped on it a couple of times, walking away with an annoyed face as he sucks on a fresh bag of blood he had snagged from the local blood donation drive earlier.  
  


Jongin apparently has no shame and doesn’t know the word  _give up_  though, and Kyungsoo has long since let the other do as he please for he has mastered the art of ignoring the werewolf.

 

  
~

 

  
“For you, Soo.” Jongin squeaks out nervously and holds out a styrofoam cup of hot coffee, offering it to the vampire. “I bought this a couple of hours ago... it’s gone cold now. I’m sorry. I promise to brew you a fresh cup tomorrow morning!” He rushes to say. Kyungsoo glares at it like he usually does, and the other’s hands falter slightly.  
  


It smells good really, but not being able to enjoy its taste serves up a mockery.  
  


“I neither want or need coffee.” The vampire turns his head away, nose pointed snottily in the air. “Besides, it’s almost midnight.” He snorts, making reference to how humans tend to have problems getting to sleep after taking in caffeine.  
  


Kyungsoo sees from the corner of his eyes Jongin pouting gloomily before he shuffles sideways to stand in front of him again. “But you don’t sleep at night if not at all, Soo.” The latter continues on without noticing the annoyed twitch of the other’s eyebrows. “Won’t you give it a try please?” Jongin lowers his head dejectedly.  
  


_Just because I told him one time that I loved coffee back when I was still human…_  Kyungsoo sighs.  
  


“Go home, Jongin.” He says instead, side-stepping the werewolf and continuing on his path home.  
  


“B-B-But…” The other cuts in front of him abruptly and stretches his arms to the side, blocking Kyungsoo’s way.  _What is it?!_  The vampire dares to bare his fangs only because he knows the darkness of night will keep him well hidden from human eyes. “It’s the full moon tonight.” Jongin points out shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I need you.” He whispers. The word  _mate_  remains unsaid, but Kyungsoo understands. The other must be desperate.  
  


They just had sex an hour ago and now Jongin wants more. Clearly, the werewolf was insatiable. Granted, the full moon doesn’t really give the other a choice though; pushing all alphas into ruts.  
  


“Your apartment then.” Kyungsoo grabs onto Jongin’s wrist and sprints off. The cup of coffee the latter was holding onto falls onto the sidewalk, spilling its contents all over messily. But neither bothers to clean it up. They had more important things to get to.  
  


Kyungsoo obliges not because he wants to help the other, but because he stands to gain as well - Jongin always allows him to drink from him when they have sex, and he has tasted plenty of blood from different people across many decades, but none tastes quite so divine as Jongin’s does. The vampire suspects it has something to do with them being mates (though he still refuses to believe the werewolf’s words); nonetheless, he has become addicted.  
  


 

  
  
“Soo…” Jongin pants as the other presses him up against the closed door of his apartment. The werewolf’s claws were slowly inching out (undoubtedly because of his excitement) and were digging into Kyungsoo’s biceps, but the latter doesn’t even flinch because one - his skin is near impossible to penetrate, what more the inability to feel pain easily, two - the vampire was too distracted with removing all the clothes from Jongin’s body to really care.  
  


Kyungsoo has always been too rough, but the other isn’t not unbreakable anyways. Also, he had no reason not to be - he was only here for Jongin’s blood.  
  


Despite his smaller stature, the vampire does have that bit more of superior strength, and he uses it to his benefit as he tosses Jongin onto the unmade bed. He can smell the other’s blood pulsing under his skin, and he wants very much to dig in. But Kyungsoo knows from past experience that his blood tastes best when he has reached euphoric high.  
  


He had to be patient.  
  


Jongin whines and wriggles on the comforter when Kyungsoo pounces on him. The former has to calm the fire within him, and for that to happen, he needs his mate’s help to push him over the edge first. “I want you.” He growls and attempts to reverse their positions, his domineering alpha traits appearing for only a short moment before he turns plaint under Kyungsoo’s ministrations.  
  


“Soo…” Jongin’s breath hitches when the other grabs onto his sensitive member and tugs roughly. “Please.” Alphas aren’t made to beg, but he wants to be dominated by the vampire. Anything to help him survive the full moon’s assault.  
  


_Anything._  
  


Kyungsoo practically preens for getting the other into this wanton state.  
  


“You want this?” He questions as he tugs off his top, flinging his zero-degree glasses to the side. He never really needed those anyway, what with his more than perfect vision; he merely needed the persona of a nerd – a disguise, so that the humans will never suspect he isn’t who they think he is. “You want me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo rips off his pants to reveal that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, and plants his face against the other’s neck next. He takes a long whiff before straightening up so that he was straddling the werewolf.  
  


The latter nods his head frantically and bucks his hips up. The friction of his cock sliding against Kyungsoo draws a low moan out of Jongin. “Please, mate.” He all but whimpers.  
  


Jongin was playing into Kyungsoo’s hands, and the alpha doesn’t even know that the other is taking advantage of his vulnerability and anxiousness to rile him up for a spectacular finale - the vampire’s own pleasure.  
  


“Be a good boy for me.” Kyungsoo coos as he produces his belt and ties one of Jongin’s arms against the bedframe. The latter was no stranger to this set-up though, and his anticipation builds because he knows that Kyungsoo will show him a good time. Jongin actually whines and stops fidgeting when the vampire brings his palm down to strike against his upper thigh, dangerously close to his balls.  
  


“You like this, don’t you?” Another smack, and the younger bites down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from howling. Kyungsoo smirks and takes in the sight of Jongin’s quivering thighs.  _Delectable._  He pushes his mouth against the other’s inner thighs and drags his lips northwards.  
  


Jongin screams, back arching in gratification as the vampire rolls his tongue in and out of his hole. “S-Soo…” He looks around in slight confusion at the lost of contact when Kyungsoo moves away to pick up his shirt from the floor, only to twirl it up, jerk Jongin’s free hand up, and tie him to the bedframe. As vulnerable as one can be, the werewolf lays spread-eagle when Kyungsoo coos at him to  _“spread those legs for me”_  and pushes his knees apart, staring up at his mate in anticipation.  
  


“Look at you, Jongin.” The latter actually has the audacity to sit back and stare at the chest-heaving younger. “An alpha - the strongest of your kind, yet, you are only beneath me.” Kyungsoo shames; though his words are blunt and a tad harsh, he only says that because he knows Jongin won’t take it to heart, and is actually turned on by his dominance.  
  


“Kyungsoo…” The other pants as Kyungsoo works his hand up and down his shaft, yelping when the vampire tugs him down on the bed so that his arms were fully extended above him. It aches, but Jongin could care less when Kyungsoo is already aligning himself to his puckered entrance.  
  


Slow but smoothly, the other pushes in and bottoms out.  
  


_Fuck!_  Kyungsoo curses in his mind because he is pretty sure he shouldn’t be getting any stimulation out of this, but he really really likes being surrounded by Jongin’s warmth.  
  


Of course, it is needless to say that the alpha is currently bathing in sunshine despite the dark skies outside the bedroom. “So good, Soo.” Jongin exhales in satisfaction at finally getting what he wants – his mate’s love, albeit physical love only. Though a moan rips out of his mouth when Kyungsoo pulls back only to thrust in again with such speed and brutal strength. The werewolf wants so much to reach out and hold onto the other’s shoulders as he rocks in and out of him, but the restraints on his arms refuses him.  
  


The coil in his stomach is winding up, and Jongin can’t wait to reach that release. He knows he should quiet down for he doesn’t want his neighbors to come knocking on his apartment door  _again_ , but the younger can’t help but match in volume his moans with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room.  
  


Perhaps it was in his alpha nature that he prefers using muscles over words, hence why he likes how Kyungsoo treats him roughly, instead of like expensive china, akin to how one usually treats omegas. Jongin’s legs were hauled up to rest on the vampire’s shoulders before the latter continues his efforts to drive him to orgasm. “Kiss me, Soo.” He pleads, smiling victoriously when Kyungsoo bends down to do just that.  
  


The alpha doesn’t know that the latter obliges not out of personal want but only because the vampire knows it will drive Jongin that much faster to the edge.  
  


In this position with their bodies pressed tightly against each other’s, Jongin doesn’t feel the ache from how his body is folded. Instead, he thrives on the intimacy borne from their sexual act. “Almost there…” He pants against the incessant pressure on his lips.  
  


Kyungsoo only grunts in response for he is still stubbornly pulling on the other’s bottom lip.  _A bit more…_  The vampire thinks to himself, hating the pressure that builds inside him as well when he continues to penetrate Jongin. He shouldn’t be feeling aroused too. His fangs have already emerged from their usual hiding spots, but he resists. Kyungsoo can’t wait for when it is time to sink them into the other.  
  


The vampire releases the lips caught in his and straightens up to sit back on his ankles, still not slacking off from his rhythmic thrusts. He sees Jongin eyeing his unattended member before the other sends a pleading gaze up at him. Kyungsoo smirks.  
  


“What would you do without me, Jongin?” The latter coos and holds onto the werewolf’s source of discomfort gingerly, which is quite unlike him. For a moment, Kyungsoo leans closer and watches fixatedly at how the head of Jongin’s throbs because of the surrounding vessels before it starts to swell inch-by-inch.  
  


The younger keens next, not because Kyungsoo is repeatedly ramming into his core, stimulating the bundle of sensitivity (and joy), but because the vampire’s warm breath lingers in the small pocket of space around his untouched member.  
  


_Suck on it, please. Touch it. Anything._  Jongin is begging with his eyes and Kyungsoo knows it – he knows what the alpha wants. But rather than use his mouth (for his lips would be preoccupied with something else soon), the vampire works magic with his hands.  
  


“What are you waiting for, alpha?” Kyungsoo sweet talks, kneading Jongin’s cock expertly while still drilling in and out of him, but this time at a much faster pace if possible. The werewolf moans, feeling his senses leave him as he surrenders himself completely to his mate.  
  


It isn't long before Jongin reaches the finishing line. In short spurts, he empties himself onto his own navel, staring up wearily as Kyungsoo looks down at him with an indescribable expression on his face, cock still buried deep in him, throbbing but not yet spilling his juices. Wordlessly, Jongin tilts his head to face away, baring his neck for the other.  
  


_He knows what the other truly wants (even if it breaks him to admit it)._  
  


He doesn't see the way the red in Kyungsoo's eyes flashes with lust and desire. He doesn't hear the other move closer nor does he hear the short pants beside the shell of his ear for he was too caught up in trying stop his body from trembling – head still up high in the clouds, the love he feels for his mate sustained by the full moon.  
  


But Jongin yells when the vampire’s sharp teeth bury themselves at the crook of his neck; when he feels his blood leaving his body. Only then did Kyungsoo paint his walls with white, finally reaching his orgasm.  
  


The werewolf’s arms ache from how they had been stretched for an extended period of time. He sobs quietly as the pain from the bottom half of his body catches up; his hole rubbed raw from how roughly Kyungsoo had treated him. But worse of all, having the vampire feed on him hungrily - it breaks him both physically and mentally.  
  


“I love you, Soo.” He whispers, not even surprised when the other doesn't say anything back but instead, suck on with more fervor. His heart pangs.  
  


Jongin knows he should be used to this already for this isn't the first time they find themselves in this situation. He has already lost count on the number of times Kyungsoo has taken him in the alley they frequent so often that it wouldn’t be wrong to label it theirs. But it still hurts. The alpha can't help but feel that the pain from being fed on acts as a form of payment to the other - a reward for helping satisfy Jongin’s sexual needs. Sex for blood instead of money. He tries to blink away his tears.  _How low have you sunk, Kim Jongin. You're an alpha for goodness sake._  
  


The werewolf doesn't feel any different from a prostitute, and he is disgusted with himself.  
  


With every encounter, Jongin wonders if fate has had it wrong for him. Is Kyungsoo truly his mate? He recognizes the rush of affection and love he feels for the other even for the very first time when they met – there was no doubt they were meant to be. But the other doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings in any way; sometimes, he even appears to hate him.  _Why is that?_  
  


Jongin doesn't know what to think, but he knows he will keep coming back to pursue Kyungsoo even if time after time his heart breaks and the other merely uses him as a personal blood bank.  
  


Because to him, Kyungsoo is his everything.  
  


And he clings onto that thought to convince himself to stay, to remain still even as the vampire drains him. Jongin knows he will forever love Kyungsoo because it is an unsaid werewolf pact – to love and cherish your mate to the eternity of time.  
  


The alpha tries to convince himself that Kyungsoo loves him back, even as he watches with a light-headed mind and droopy eyes the other finally retreating after having his fill of his blood. Jongin sees the vampire put on his clothes and leave without a second glance back.  
  


The way his heart falls tells of his failure – he knows the other doesn’t love him back.  
  


(Yet.)  
  


 

  
  
“I made coffee for you again, Soo.” The alpha was waiting by the entrance of the apartment complex, and had greeted Kyungsoo with a bright smile on his face despite the glare the other throws him. Jongin isn’t one to give up that easily after all. If he has to chase Kyungsoo to the end of the world to convince the other that they were mates, he would gladly do it without hesitation.  
  


Knowing that the elder likes freshly brewed coffee back when he was still human, Jongin takes extra effort to wake up early everyday to prepare a warm cup for him. Even though Kyungsoo no longer drinks coffee or anything (except blood) for that matter, the alpha figures the other would appreciate the smell of caffeine. He knows the vampire frequently reminisces about his past life. He hopes he could help bring back good memories.  
  


Because a mate’s first duty is to bring happiness for his love.  
  


Kyungsoo stares at the offered cup in front of him before his eyes flicker up to the werewolf’s face. He could tell from how pale Jongin looks and how he stands awkwardly, with all his weight shifted to stand on one leg and one hand holding onto the opposite waist, that the other still has not recovered from their activities from the previous night.  _And yet, you stand in front of me with a smile, like nothing is wrong. Do I really deserve having you coming back repeatedly despite how badly I treat you._  Kyungsoo frowns.  
  


“Go home, Jongin.” He turns around and walks off. The vampire doesn’t need to look to know that Jongin’s whole figure had deflated at yet another of his rejections.  
  


There is a foreign feeling within that puzzles him as the werewolf jerks to attention and stumbles forward so that they could walk side by side to their college grounds. The pain on Jongin’s face is evident with every step he takes.  _Was I too rough on him last night?_  Kyungsoo can’t help but worry, taking discrete side-glances at the other.  
  


But along with that thought comes another –  _Was I just concerning myself with the welfare of a werewolf?!_  Kyungsoo stiffens in realization that yes, he kind of cares about Jongin.  _Shit._  “No. No. No.” He mutters to himself and speeds up his walk, ignoring the calls from the alpha who is struggling to keep up with his pace.  _You can’t start by opening a small window to your heart, Kyungsoo._ He preaches to himself.  _The fire will spread. It will open up a whole can of worms._  
  


“You swore to hate werewolves, Do Kyungsoo. Don’t you forget.” The vampire hits his head weakly and concludes his monologue. He pushes the frame of his glasses up all the way on the bridge of his nose and hunched his back slightly, hiking up his bag strap higher on his shoulder – his nerdy appearance coming to the fore once again, before he quickens his steps in a bid to get to class in time (and leave behind feelings for the other he doesn’t want).  
  


Some few metres behind Kyungsoo, Jongin slows to a stop and watches his mate walk away from him. The cup of coffee in his hand getting colder by the minute – the dark brown liquid seems to scream at him  _“Try again, loser”_  and the alpha sighs after the disappearing back of the vampire before he remembers he is in no condition to be out and about.  
  


“Oww. Owwww… Dammit.” Jongin curses and plops down on the nearest bench he can find on the sidewalk, clutching at the side of his neck. The wound Kyungsoo inflicted has healed overnight, but the latter had taken too much from him that the werewolf was still feeling a little giddy. Not to mention, his butthole was still feeling the consequences of having rough sex – even sitting down was a chore.

  
He dumps the cup of coffee into the trash bin beside him and exhales deeply.  _Tomorrow is another day, Kim Jongin. Seize it._ Jongin nods to himself determinedly before bringing his hand up to rub at his sore neck. Feeling eyes on him, the alpha looks up warily, only to blink in surprise when he spots a worried-looking Kyungsoo staring at him before the other jolts and whirls around, sprinting off. The latter almost looks embarrassed having been caught staring by Jongin.  
  
  
This time, the werewolf was giddy not because of his blood count, but because of sheer happiness –  _Kyungsoo had looked back at me!_  This was the first time the vampire had turned around after walking away from him. Jongin can’t believe that his mate had actually showed a sign of concern, no matter how small and slight the moment was.  
  


It may not seem significant to others, after all, mated pairs among werewolves are notorious for always shamelessly flaunting their affection for each other publicly, but to Jongin, that moment of concern from Kyungsoo was a giant step in the right direction for them.  
  


He won’t stop trying now.  
  


 

  
  
“Your morning coffee, Soo.” The alpha smiles brightly and raises the cup to Kyungsoo’s eye level the next morning. He sees the vampire look stun for a moment before hesitation creeps onto his face. Right when the other was about to open his mouth to probably repeat yet another rejection and sidestep him, a brilliant thought passes through Jongin’s mind. Recalling his mate’s momentary concern for him yesterday, the younger smiles inwardly.  
  


“Ahhhh…” He cries out loud in faux pain and clutches at his neck. “My butt is still sore.” Jongin flails a little and stumbles into Kyungsoo’s body, spare hand taking advantage of the situation to grab at the other’s shirt.  
  


“You’re holding your neck.” The vampire narrows his eyes suspiciously.  
  


_Oh right._  Jongin’s holds with one hand the cup of coffee, and the other clutches onto his own butt. “It hurts.” He juts out his bottom lip as far out as it can go and bats his eyelash multiple times in an attempt to look innocent. Kyungsoo actually buys his act as his usual face betrays its stoic look for genuine concern.  
  


“It’s been days since we  _ahem_ – ” A soft red paints the vampire’s cheeks and Jongin looks so surprised and enthralled by the other’s reaction that he almost squeals out loud at the cute. Because Kyungsoo does look extremely cute at the moment – round face and flushed cheeks, large eyes emphasized by his thickly-framed glasses.  _My cute mate_ , he sighs dreamily. The alpha remembers to fake a grimace when the other glances up at him. “–  _you know_. How are you not healed?” Kyungsoo frowns. “Are you sure you’re a werewolf?”  
  


The latter blinks spastically when Jongin shoves the cup of coffee at him out of the blue, which frees up both his hands to clutch at his bottom. Kyungsoo stares down at the drink in his hand and can’t help but lean closer to sniff at the delicious smell. And the werewolf almost howls victoriously because his mate has finally accepted his courtship gift, even though he had somewhat forced it upon him.  
  


When he catches sight of Jongin smiling at him so brightly and full of love, Kyungsoo clears his throat roughly and reverts to his cold image. Though his still flushed cheeks do nothing to calm the brewing storm within. “Here.” He tries to shove it back rudely, but fails when Jongin hurriedly dismisses himself with an excited wave.  
  


“Bye, Soo. I will see you in the afternoon!” The alpha runs away before he gets the chance to hear Kyungsoo say no again.  
  


“B-But, I don’t want it…” Kyungsoo’s voice trails off into a whisper, hand still raised embarrassingly. He frowns when Jongin disappears from sight, and looks down at the cup in his hand.  _What am I going to do with you?_  The vampire takes another sniff and breaks out into a rare smile; even from the fragrance, he knows it is a well-brewed cup of coffee. It also kind of reminds him about the days he used to spend his afternoons after class with his best friends at the café down the road, before he was turned.  _Those were the good days._  
  


Kyungsoo makes a small noise of surprise when he spots the ink of words half-hidden behind the cup sleeve. He figures Jongin must have left him a message, and he wonders if all the other days he had rejected the alpha’s advances, there were also lines meant for him. The vampire feels his heart stop (figuratively) when the words register in his mind.  _What am I going to do with you?_ Kyungsoo smiles a small one and lays a hand over his heart, before he realizes and tries to fix a faux frown on his face instead.  
  


I hope you always think of happy memories, my love. I wish to see you smile.  
  


 

  
  
_Should I? Or should I not?_  Kyungsoo paces around their campus’ main gate and nibbles on his bottom lip, considering the tough decision. His English literature class had ended half an hour early, which of course delighted the students for they get to leave before the waves of people, brought on by the evening rush hour, packs the trains and buses like sardine. The vampire doesn’t really care because he stays a relatively close distance away – he walks home. But when he passes the threshold of their college, Kyungsoo recalls Jongin’s words from earlier and he finds his feet grinding to a halt.  
  


The younger has always made an effort to walk him home, and surely today it would be no different. “But I’ve never asked him to.” He debates in his mind.  _I don’t_ _have any reason to wait for him right?_  Honestly, this time yesterday (and the many days before) Kyungsoo would already be walking out without a care if Jongin had ended his class or not. But today, today he feels a slight obligation to remain.

 

“Fuck this. I’m out of here.” The vampire shakes his head to clear his thoughts before making his way down the walkway. He hadn’t a doubt that Jongin would somehow find a way to catch up to him anyway. The younger always seems to know where he is for some reason.

 

Kyungsoo was just about to pass the secluded park right beside his apartment complex when he picks up something abnormal from a few yards away. He tilts his head in the direction of the small cry he had heard – it was soft, almost high-pitched, and surely impossible for the average man to pick up because of the heavy vehicle just making its way down the adjacent road. But his supernatural hearing ensures that he doesn’t miss it. Kyungsoo stops; it’s almost as if his entire being freezes at a particular memory from the past.  
  


He takes a step in the direction of the park – by now, he makes out that it’s the sound of a young girl crying and another deeper noise, almost a vile growl.  _You shouldn’t be interfering, Kyungsoo._  The vampire shakes his head and moves to walk away. But when the child shrieks suddenly, something snaps in him. Kyungsoo has never run that fast.  
  


“Step away from her!” He rounds the corner and takes in the sight of two creatures – werewolves, magnificent if they weren’t foul creatures – inching towards a human child who has backed up against a big tree trunk and curled in on herself at its base. There was a adult female body a couple of feet away; undoubtedly the mother, and undeniably dead.  
  


_Fuck._  He curses. Having only expected one werewolf, now that both creatures have turned their red eyes on him, Kyungsoo doesn’t think he can take them both and walk out unscathed, not to mention, ensure the safety of the poor helpless girl. She only looks to be 3 or 4 in age.  
  


“Cowards. How pathetic are you to try and feed on an innocent human child?” He spits out. It’s almost like déjà vu – he sees flashes of his far away past where he was caught in a similar situation, but then the difference lies in that he was too late back then to save the kid from those rogue werewolves. Kyungsoo is determined to make things right today.  
  


The black werewolf nearest to him, his coat color a true reflection of the evil that he reeks of, growls in warning and approaches him while its companion shadows him. Both temporarily taking their attention away from the frightened girl to focus on the vampire. Probably better, Kyungsoo thinks. It’s been so long since he last was involved in a physical fight, and when the two werewolves split up to circle him in opposing directions, he racks his mind to think up how he should attack.  
  


A snarl was what signaled the start of the fight. Next came the flying body, which Kyungsoo easily dodges. “That’s why I hate your kind.” The latter punches the rogue in the head while avoiding the razor-sharp teeth bared in his face. “You pray on the weak.” He spits out before clamping his arms around the neck of the second werewolf and squeezing hard. It seems to work, the wolf crying out in anguish as Kyungsoo crushes his windpipe. The vampire kicks out at the other who tries to get closer to save his companion.  
  


“When I turned, I thought I was a monster for killing those who I did the first (and only) time.” He curses inwardly when the werewolf manages to bite down on the hem of his trousers. “T-Then I found out that there were greater monsters.” Kyungsoo grits his teeth and contemplates freeing his arms around the werewolf he was killing for the other was pulling him away, stretching his limits.  
  


The vampire turns his attention to the werewolf beneath him when the latter thrashes – the wrong move apparently. It takes him a second too long to notice that the pull on his pants has slackened, but he certainly feels it when vicious teeth crushes his ankle. “Fuck!” Kyungsoo yells out in pain, immediately releasing his hold and falling to the ground. He sees the small girl looking over at him in horror, and he sees the two werewolves prod at each other’s muzzles before they step closer to him.  
  


One of the disadvantages of being a vampire as compared to a werewolf is that the former doesn’t heal quite as fast as those warm-blooded creatures. So he was certainly doomed for Kyungsoo knows by the state of his ankle that he is in no position to run much less walk. “As if I’d submit to you trash.” The vampire lashes out with his fists and tries to stand on his other leg. But two against one – the werewolves ultimately knock him down again, even after he launches himself into the air to try and sneak an attack on their unprotected sides.  
  


Kyungsoo cries out in pain when one of them presses its paw on his head and exerts pressure. His body immobilized by the other’s efforts, there was no way he could get himself out of this predicament. “No.” He whimpers and stares at the petrified child a couple of feet away.  _Help her, please._  The vampire finally acknowledges his lost, but he isn’t quite so willing to greet death yet.  
  


Kyungsoo hears it the next second – a loud growl signaling the presence of a third werewolf. Before he could recognize the familiar scent, he sees a flash of white leap over his body before the paw on his head disappears. “W-Who…” The vampire pushes his upper body off the ground and takes in the sight of a majestic off-white werewolf, much larger than the two rogues he had been fighting with, ripping at flesh and seemingly winning even though he was outnumbered. The newcomer rolls an eye in Kyungsoo’s direction and it is then that he knows without doubt that it’s Jongin. The feeling in his heart swells for whatever reason.  
  


Alpha Jongin in his werewolf phase is as majestic as he is beautiful, and Kyungsoo wonders why this is only the first time he has ever seen the other like this. It isn’t only the thick off-white coat of his that will surely catch everyone’s attention, but when paired with the unique thin row of tribal prints lining the length of his back, it certainly is something quite extraordinary. Despite the gruesome scene of Jongin ripping apart the two rogue werewolves, Kyungsoo can’t seem to look away – he isn’t used to seeing the alpha so powerful, so dominant.  
  


When the problems have been dealt with, Jongin turns his head towards the vampire before he trots over, and Kyungsoo looks on in his frozen state, unsure of how to receive the other who still looks quite deadly. Clearly feeling awkward at the lack of a response, the alpha lets out a rather loud pathetic whine before he plops down beside Kyungsoo and gets to licking at the latter’s wounded leg.  _Oh well, the puppy is back._  The vampire knows from what he has read that Jongin is trying to heal him like how a mate would when their other half is injured, and he remains still, seeing no reason to reject the other.  
  


_What are these marks…_  Kyungsoo doesn’t know when a hand of his reaches out to trace over the tribal patterns on Jongin’s hind curiously. The dark brown ink on the fur spoke of intricate weaves of a mark the vampire isn’t familiar with.  _They’re beautiful. I’ve never seen a werewolf’s coat like this…_  Most were plain colors. He doesn’t know why he feels drowsy. The werewolf was still desperately licking away at the blood while whining occasionally, big eyes still trained on his mate’s face worriedly.  
  


“You’re beautiful.” Kyungsoo’s voice trails off into a whisper, hand falling slack on the alpha’s fur as he succumbs to sleep. He hopes Jongin can pick up on the sincerity underlying his words. The vampire also doesn’t feel the other’s head resting on his lap while they await help to arrive, but his fingers do curl around Jongin’s fur even in his subconscious mind when the latter nudges at them for a pat.  
  


 

  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up with a start, but his racing thoughts calm when he spots the male lying beside him on the bed. Jongin was already back in human form, and apart from a hand that holds onto one of the vampire’s, the younger was currently lying on his stomach and snoring away into his pillow. All the heroic images of him from earlier flies out of the window there and then, and Kyungsoo snorts, considering taking a photo for future blackmail.  
  


_I was wrong about you._  He sighs and shifts his head closer to the other. For many years, the vampire had deemed all werewolves foul and evil because of that one incident from his past. Perhaps he was bias, maybe he was wrong to pre-maturely judge that Jongin will turn out to be like them.  _I was wrong to be wary of you, to tell you to stay away._  Kyungsoo stifles his laugh when the alpha’s snore breaks off into an abrupt snort before he resumes. Because he now knows that the other has no inch of wicked in him.  
  


Kyungsoo thinks back to the time when Jongin almost cried because he had accidently stepped on and killed a poor snail; he thinks back to the countless times the werewolf had looked out for him, allowed him to feed from him even though it caused him pain, had saved him. The vampire thinks himself blind and utterly dumb for not seeing that everything the other does was all in his best interests.  
  


_And what have you ever done for him, Do Kyungsoo?_  He asks himself with a heavy weight on his mind, and an even heavier heart.  _Nothing_ , he knows.  
  


Hence why Kyungsoo whispers in the silence of the room. “I’m sorry.” He’s still too much of a coward to apologize face-to-face, so the vampire stares at Jongin and wishes the sleeping male hears him all the same. Kyungsoo also thinks himself blind for not appreciating the alpha’s beauty – inner and outer – earlier.  
  


It is only because of the weak moonlight peeking through the curtains that casts itself over Jongin’s figure, that the thin line of tribal marks along the entirety of the werewolf’s spine seems to light up – the contrast of white on tanned skin a thing of beauty. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open half in awe as he lifts his hand and stretches his fingers out to touch. It’s almost like the moonlight was dancing off the other’s back, making the prints come to life.  
  


He startles and yelps softly before he can make contact when a sudden voice from the foot of the bed speaks. “It’s remarkable isn’t it? A thing of such beauty – the mark of a pure-blood, our species’ royalty.” There was a man not much taller than him with them in the room, and Kyungsoo eyes him when he walks up to stand by Jongin’s head. “Not many of us are blessed with those marks.”  
  


The vampire stares wordlessly because  _how long has he been in the room, did he hear everything?_  
  


“My name’s Yixing. I’m one of Jongin’s packmates.” The other man finally introduces himself with a smile, to which, Kyungsoo can’t help but return with a silent nod. “I came to check on your wound. This brat was very insistent that I come, but I see he has already healed you perfectly.”  
  


The vampire’s eyes widen at the other’s last words, and true enough, when he glances down at his feet, he finds that his ankle is perfectly fine now. “Your mate’s probably exhausted all his energy taking care of you.” Yixing explains before a frown makes its way onto his face. “I also see that he has allowed you to feed from him again.”

  
It was like he receives a sudden big slap to his face. Kyungsoo stares down at the bite mark on Jongin’s neck and stares away guiltily – the alpha must have given him blood when he was still asleep. No wonder his throat doesn’t feel like it’s burning in thirst. Has Jongin ever not prioritized him? If there was any doubt he isn’t the other’s mate previously, Kyungsoo knows for sure now that they are indeed a fated pair. No one would ever give so much like the alpha has for him without want of any returns. Also, if they weren’t mates, Jongin’s saliva couldn’t possibly heal his ankle completely and so quickly too.  
  


“I know it’s not in my place to say this, but I really think I should…” Yixing clears his throat roughly before looking Kyungsoo in the eyes. “I hope you accept Jongin with all your heart soon. I know it isn’t conventional for our kind to not have another werewolf as our mate, but Jongin’s pair  _is_  you.” His expression softens as he glances at the sleeping alpha. “As a pure-blood, he doesn’t always approach us – the rest of his packmates – whenever he has worries, but we know that he has been suffering for years now as he chases after you with no success.”  
  


Yixing’s next words prick his heart – “You’re hurting him.”  
  


Kyungsoo frowns. “We feel it in our pack bond whenever he is saddened at your rejections, and let me tell you… it has happened for far too long and far too often.” The vampire stares at Jongin’s peaceful face and feels a wave of regret overwhelm him. He didn’t fully comprehend the implications of his actions for the other – a mate rejecting a mate. “He is as precious to me as a brother. Can you promise that you will take good care of him?” Yixing pleads with his eyes rather than his voice.  
  


_I can’t promise I will love him_  (Kyungsoo remains stubbornly in denial). Instead, “I-I can try” the vampire says softly. And his answer must be good enough for the other werewolf was smiling down at him the next second.  
  


“I’m glad.” Yixing replies before glancing at the room’s door. “I should leave you guys to rest.” He makes his way across the room. “Oh, by the way –” Kyungsoo was just about to turn back and stare at Jongin’s face when he looks up again. “Yerim’s being well taken care of in the main house. You should be able to see her in the morning.” The werewolf must have sensed his confusion. “Yerim’s the child you two saved.” He goes on to say.  
  


_Ahhhh…_  Kyungsoo nods as Yixing takes his leave. He doesn’t dwell on the other’s words because his attention was soon taken away by the tribal marks on Jongin’s back once more.  _I don’t deserve your love._  He ghosts his fingers along the other’s skin slowly, and there is something soothing in the way the alpha’s skin felt against his that causes a small smile to quickly makes its way onto his face. “You’re beautiful, how did I not see it earlier.” Kyungsoo whispers to himself while staring at the other’s thick lips.  
  


He startles when the skin beneath his fingers start to vibrate all of a sudden before Jongin peels open an eyelid and starts to giggle. “You’re tickling me.” The alpha squirms until his back rests against the mattress and he was staring up at the still frozen Kyungsoo. “Tell me I’m not dreaming.” Jongin brings a hand up to caress his mate’s face. “Tell me I didn’t imagine you calling me beautiful.” The werewolf smiles at the pink beginning to dust Kyungsoo’s cheeks.  
  


“You were pretending to sleep.” The latter says in an accusatory tone before he turns his back on the other; done more so as to save himself from further embarrassment for having been caught saying something he rather keeps to himself.  
  


“Why do you hate werewolves, Soo?” The vampire hears Jongin ask instead.  
  


“I don’t hate you.” Kyungsoo rushes out. Right when the words leave his mouth, the latter frowns. “It’s true that I hate a minority of your species who still preys on humans. I cannot condone the actions of some of my kind too.” He stares at the wall of the room in his sight. “But I don’t hate you.” The vampire repeats in a firm voice.  
  


“So you love me then?” Jongin almost shouts in happiness.  
  


“Right… because there’s only love and hate for you, none of the other in-betweens on the spectrum.” Kyungsoo drawls exaggeratedly. He hears a puppy-like whine coming from behind him, and he almost regrets his next words. “I acknowledge that we are mates, yes.” He says carefully. “B-But, I think I still need more time before I can fully accept loving you.”  _You’re getting soft, Do Kyungsoo._  He berates himself inwardly when he feels Jongin bouncing excitedly.  
  


“That’s not a no then, right? Oh boyyy. Holy smokes.” The alpha was literally spazzing into his palms, and Kyungsoo wonders if it’s too late to take back his confession. “I didn’t hear wrong then. You promised Yixing you’d give us a try.” The vampire feels something wet touch his shoulder and he spins around in shock because  _fuck_  “Did you just lick me?” He screeches.  
  


Jongin blinks at him with wide innocent eyes before puckering his lips. “I  _kissed_  you.” He corrects. “I can do it again if you like it.” He grins and leans forward with closed eyes, groaning when Kyungsoo gives him a half-hearted slap. The vampire quickly turns his back once more and inches closer to the other edge of the bed in a not so discrete manner.  
  


“Awww… Can we snuggle then?” Jongin pouts.  
  


“W-What for?” Kyungsoo stutters, a little surprised witnessing this cute side of the werewolf.  
  


“So that I can gather more strength quickly, of course. I’m still a little tired from the fight.” The alpha doesn’t even wait for his mate’s reply before he leeches onto Kyungsoo’s back, nuzzling his face into the latter’s shoulder blades and almost purring in content. “A mate’s presence does wonders, mind you.” To his pleasant surprise, the vampire doesn’t push him away and stays still in his hold – it’s almost a testament to the promise he had made that he would try to be a better mate for him.  
  


With that, Jongin is over the moon.  
  


“You know, I expect a warm cup of coffee from you in the morning.” Kyungsoo says after a minute, breaking the peaceful silence. (Okay, so maybe he does have other reasons, but it’s only because the other makes a mean cup of his favorite drink.) The werewolf merely chuckles and pecks the skin in front of him affectionately.  
  


“Alright.” Jongin says before getting comfortable behind the other. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to make of their spooning so he stays awkwardly rigid. “I love you, Soo.” The alpha says before promptly falling asleep for he has never expected a reply from the other.  
  


This time, Jongin doesn’t see the way Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open slightly, as if his lips were already forming words, but he ultimately keeps silent.  
  


 

  
  
“Uhmmm… What’s going on here?” were the first words to leave his mouth in the morning when Jongin traipses down the stairs and finds a frightened-looking Kyungsoo sitting on his couch, surrounded by all his packmates who were fanned out in front of him in a semi-circle. A small girl – Yerim – has made herself very comfortable on the vampire’s lap for she was hugging the life out of him (figuratively), obviously very taken with her savior. The big eyes of Kyungsoo seem to scream “Save me!” as he stares back at Jongin, arms hanging awkwardly beside him because he doesn’t know what to do except stay still.  
  


Immense happiness actually fills the werewolf because  _Kyungsoo stayed the night! He didn’t leave like he always does._  Jongin swoons and stares back at the other with love in his eyes.  
  


“Oh, morning Jongin.” Baekhyun, the omega, was the first to greet him with a wide smile before his entire pack turns back to stare at Kyungsoo with creepy synchronization. All of them were gawking at the vampire. From the couch, the latter lets out a little squeak.

  
And Jongin completely freaks out and rushes to rescue his love.

  
“Out of the way, bitch.” He barges past Sehun, ignoring how the former lets out a warning growl, and comes to stand beside Kyungsoo. “Look away!” Jongin commands with a hand on his hip. “I didn’t work so hard to get Soo to open up, only for you guys to freak him out with all your creepy open-mouth staring.” He stomps his feet pettily before plopping down on the couch and pulling the vampire (and inadvertently, Yerim) to himself.  _Mine._  “My mate.” He growls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Y-You know –” He pants heavily, “I really like how our relationship has progressed in the past one month.” Jongin moans when Kyungsoo slides the lower halves of their bodies together.  _Oh my god. Yes… right there._  The latter grunts and fixes his elbows lying by the sides of the alpha’s head before he looks down with arched eyebrows.  
  


“Will you just shut up and kiss me.” The vampire says, moving his hip to rub their unclothed lengths against each other and releasing a pleasured moan after. Jongin reaches out to grab onto Kyungsoo’s face obligingly, before he pulls the other down for a long overdue kiss.  _Cherries._  He can taste the cherries Kyungsoo had for desserts just now on the man’s tongue. The alpha feels his eyes roll backwards when his mate jerks his hips in that way; and he swears he won’t last if Kyungsoo keeps it up.  
  


“For one –” Jongin breaks apart and draws in deep breaths, “I no longer have to beg you to kiss me.” He sighs in bliss when the vampire buries his face in his neck and proceeds to nip playfully (and possessively) at his skin, not drawing blood, but marking love bites. “You’re addicted to my lips.” The alpha points out.  
  


“That, I can’t deny.” Kyungsoo surfaces to plant a quick peck on said lips before he leans over to grab the bottle of lube from the dresser. “Get up.” The latter pats at Jongin’s thighs gently and settles down on the space the other vacates, leaving the alpha to climb and sit upright on Kyungsoo’s lap instead so that they were chest-to-chest. Jongin watches with bated breath as his mate squeezes a good amount of lubricant on his fingers before he reaches under to circle his hole. At the slightly cold touch, the werewolf gasps and grabs onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders to stop himself from squirming.  
  


Jongin’s chest heaves in anticipation during the entire time the vampire takes to slowly prepare him. “I’m ready, Soo. Please. No more.” Kyungsoo somehow listens and withdraws his fingers to slick up his cock. The alpha takes over just then, crawling forward so that he was hovering above before he sinks down slowly on the other’s erection. And Kyungsoo takes the moan out of him as he attaches his lips to Jongin’s.  
  


It’s rare that they find the werewolf on top, but Jongin swivels his hips and bounces on his mate’s cock like a seasoned professional. “So good, Soo.” The alpha bites his bottom lip and concentrates on setting a comfortable rhythm, but his pace falters every now and then because Kyungsoo just feels so good buried that deep in him in this position.  
  


“Let me, Jongin.” The said male almost wails when the other pulls out and maneuvers them around till Jongin was left on his hands and knees before Kyungsoo. “I want to see you.” The latter whispers, taking in the beautiful sight of the pure-blood’s tribal marks lighting up one by one as natural light from the full moon filters in through the windows. Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s hands traveling down his back, and he cries out when the other slots himself back into his warmth when one hand reaches his butt.  
  


“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” The vampire instructs before he pistons in and out as Jongin bites down on the pillow in front of him to deal with Kyungsoo’s relentless thrusts. But what makes this time different from how they were in the past, is that back then their lovemaking meant something else to the vampire altogether.  
  


Now they are of same heart and mind. Mates indulging in the closest form of intimacy – celebrating their love for each other.  
  


“I love you, Soo.” Jongin comes with a loud shout and empties himself onto the sheets with the aid of Kyungsoo’s fingers pumping him dry. He slumps down at once, too tired to lift his head and watch as the elder groans and ejaculates into him. Kyungsoo pulls out his softening member and smiles down fondly at Jongin who has already succumbed to sleep – a full day at the dance studio must have zapped all his energy.  _How can you fall asleep straightaway though…_  The vampire sighs, originally having planned for something else to happen.  _I still have something I wanted to tell you._  
  


He quickly cleans them both up and jumps back into bed, snuggling up to his snoring mate.  _My adorable puppy._  Kyungsoo smooches Jongin’s lips and settles himself in for a whole night of admiring the light dancing off the other’s back – it has become his recent favorite way to past the night because he doesn’t need any shuteye.  _Sleep well._

 

  
~

 

  
When Jongin wakes the next morning, he almost pouts at the cold space beside him on the queen bed. But then he hears Yerim’s excited squeals and Kyungsoo’s lower register coming from the floor below his, and the sun emerges from behind the dark clouds again.  
  


The alpha sits up on the bed and glances around with droopy eyes, though he cocks his head in curiosity when he spots a familiar cup sitting on their dresser.  _Strange._  Jongin wonders why his mate would leave this here for him when it’s obvious he doesn’t drink coffee. The alpha swings his legs over the edge of the bed and picks up the cup, only to hit pause when the words penned on the surface of the styrofoam – peeking out above the cupboard sleeve, like where he’d always left similar messages – registers in his mind.  
  


I know you’ve been waiting to hear this: I love you, Kim Jongin.  
  


Slowly, a beautiful smile spreads across his face. “Not counted, Soo! Say it to my face!” Jongin yells. And from the soft chuckle Kyungsoo lets out, the werewolf knows he will get his way.

 

 

_The End._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments on what you thought of the fic <3


End file.
